


Skyline

by iWriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWriting/pseuds/iWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skyline of New York was beautiful. </p><p>Then again, beauty's overrated. </p><p>Series of one-shots. Romanogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all know what a hit is on a fic? Thanks

"You doing anything fun saturday night?" Natasha Romanov asked her partner next to her.

"Well, all the guys in my barbershop quartet are dead, so no, not really." Captain America said half jokingly and gave her a dry look while toying with the earpiece he had clipped to his ear.

"You know, if you asked Kristen out from Statistics, she'd probably say yes," the red head lightly smirked as the captain turned.

"That's why I don't ask." He lightly said in all seriousness as the quinjet opened.

"Too shy or too scared?" She shouted over the noise of the rushing air.

"Too busy!" He replied as he jumped out of the quinjet and into the night.

\----

"Was he wearing a parachute?"

"No. No he wasn't."

\----

"You could've died!"

"No, I wouldn't have."

"What were you thinking! Jumping out without a parachute? You could've gotten injured, or worse!"

"I'm fine, Clint."

"..."

"Am I injured? Or dead? I'm fine."

"Nat?... Why did you jump out after him without a parachute?"

"...Clint..."

"Nat..."

"... I'm fine, Clint. I'll be fine."

\----


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'No. I don't.' She didn't even look at him, but he could tell that she was clenching her jaw. He could see her jawline up to her scarlet hair ironed straight. Her eyes half lidded behind glasses staring at the wall in front of her. He took a wiff, she smelled of gunpowder and some strong vodka that made him feel drunk, powerful, foolish. 
> 
> He liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it... I actually made this into a little bit of fluff! I'm so proud!
> 
> What's a Hit on fanfiction?

He didn't like it. The mission in Moscow. He imagined her alone, with no backup. 

That's right, HE was backup. 

Hill said that she should've been done almost days ago, weeks, months maybe. He had an excuse to be worried. He was her partner. After Barton went into special care, he was supposedly the only one left who she at least trusted. 

Fury's point had been she trusted him enough to launch her. He said it was a pretty big mark in her book. 

It was a pretty big mark in his, too. 

So naturally he couldn't pay attention to Sharon, and naturally he said he wasn't sick, and naturally he started to lead a small rescue mission consisting him and a pilot. 

It was ,after all, only natural.  
\---

She was waiting by the bar table next to a drunk. He kept uttering things in russian, and she'd be quick enough to keep up with him. She wore a fur coat with a matching scarf, and a pair of sunglasses hdidding her eyes. 

So naturally when a tall blond man with a military stance walked in the bar she kept her face down, though not making it obvious. 

So naturally she sipped her vodka when the man sat next to her. Naturally she didn't jump when he harshly whispered in her ear. 

'Where were you?'

She calmly turned to face him and naturally, it was only natural, to slur her words a bit and in russian, say get lost, asshole. 

It felt too natural for her not to say it. 

 

'Did you think you could just go missing for weeks without reporting in, without even a signal? You could've been captured! You could've been died for all we knew!'

For all I knew, he slowly replaced in his head. 

'No. I don't.'

She didn't even look at him, but he could tell that she was clenching her jaw. He could see her jawline up to her scarlet hair ironed straight. Her eyes half lidded behind the glasses staring at the wall in front of her. He took a wiff, she smelled of gunpowder and some strong vodka that made him feel drunk, powerful, foolish. 

He liked it.

It felt natural for him to put his hand on her arm. And it felt natural for her to squeeze it. It felt natural for him to put his arm around her to steady her, as if he thought she would ever be unbalanced. 

And she felt it was only natural to not tell him she can't get drunk. And to act drunk. 

So in the end, it was only natural that she slept on his shoulder the ride home, and it was only natural for him to plant a kiss on top of her head. 

It felt all too natural. 

And that may have been what scared her the most.


	3. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY DEAR LORD DO NOT KILL ME. I have not updated in so long and I am so sorry. On with the show, then.

It starts a little like this. She meets him as a child, barely five, when her father takes her to a traveling circus. A boy, with gleaming arrows and an unwavering shot, smiles confidently down at her. His grin unnerving, and she turns away. 

Her father looks at her, and  _isn't this wonderful, Natasha?_

And she keeps thinking something is wrong as the dread pools in the bottom of her stomach and she wakes up covered in sweat, rushing to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Her eyes clenching and squinting at the dream. 

And she grudgingly falls back to sleep, with a name on her lips and a foreign thought. 

My name is Natalia.

* * *

 

It ends a little like this. He is seven, and he is in a foreign country with foreign men who he doesn't know. He sees a girl with red, red hair and a dagger. And he thinks of the red pooling out of him and her red, red hair and how he could never really forget that shade as men lie silent next to him and a red, red girl who left him alive, the glint in her eyes hard and black. 

He doesn't know why he is alive, and why she didn't kill him. He know she is less than ten. 

The man calls her Natalia. 

He decides not to kill her in Budapest. 


End file.
